La Fleur et le Chien
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Ino sombre peu à peu. La mort d'Asuma qu'elle croit être de sa faute, la mélancolie des souvenirs heureux, la tristesse d'une amitié brisée et un amour à sens unique sont en train de la démolir. Et voilà que la situation se répète par un caprice du destin
1. Devant sa tombe

_Bonjour à tous,_

_C'est ma deuxième fic que je consacre à un personnage trop souvent pris comme une blonde sans cervelle et très superficielle. J'ai eu envie de l'approfondir et voilà ce que cela donne._  
_Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je fais une fin heureuse ou non... seuls les mots me le diront..._

_Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise,

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

Quand on s'appelle Ino Yamanaka, qu'on a dix-sept ans, qu'on est jolie et pourtant toujours célibataire, il est tout à fait normal de se poser certaines questions sur ce dernier point. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance ! Elle avait eu le béguin pour Sasuke pendant de nombreuses années avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il n'était finalement pas son type. Elle l'avait aimé pour son apparence mûre et sa beauté passant outre son mépris, sa froideur, son manque d'humour et son indifférence pour tout autre chose que sa vengeance. A vrai dire, Ino en était venu à se demander comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui et le rester pendant de si nombreuses années. Elle avait aussi eu une attirance pour son coéquipier, flemmard numéro un à Konoha : Shikamaru Nara de son prénom. Mais elle avait vite compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, mais que c'était plutôt une profonde amitié dans laquelle elle avait cru voir une issue à son célibat. Ensuite elle avait trouvé en Saï un petit ami potentiel mais avait finalement abandonné face au caractère instable dont il faisait preuve et une certaine froideur qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Et puis son cœur avait commencé à sombrer d'amour pour lui. Kiba Inuzuka. Maître chien du clan Inuzuka, leader de l'équipe 8, meilleur ami d'Hinata et charmeur inconstant, au sourire sauvage à tomber par terre. Mais Ino avait décidé de garder son amour secret. Sasuke l'avait repoussée, et ceux de son équipe ne l'avaient jamais vue comme une petite copine potentielle, cela avait miné sa confiance en elle. Brisant son amour propre. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille se contentait d'être en apparence une amie tout en l'observant discrètement dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. La peur d'un autre rejet avait été plus forte que son envie d'avouer son amour. Oui, Ino était avant tout quelqu'un de fière qui avait en horreur la défaite, et une défaite de plus finirait par la faire sombrer.

Ça elle le savait.

Elle paressait, les coudes sur le comptoir, son regard perdu dans le vague. Le parfum des fleurs de la boutique lui chatouillait les narines, un parfum qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours. Un parfum qui lui rappelait son enfance et les jours tendres où Sakura et elle étaient amies. Les souvenirs affluaient comme toujours dans cette période creuse de la journée, où l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Sakura et elle à l'arrière du magasin à composer des bouquets, ses premiers entraînements avec Shikamaru et Chôji sur la colline en fleurie, sa première mission un jour de printemps, sa première journée à tenir le magasin seule, le premier sourire de Kiba pour elle à côté d'un cerisier en fleur, ses rendez-vous avec son équipe et Asuma…

Tout était si simple avant. Avant qu'elle ne tombe profondément amoureuse, avant qu'elle ne soit pas constamment en train de douter, avant qu'Asuma-sensaï ne meure. Ses yeux bleu ciel se voilèrent à ce souvenir, la mort de leur sensaï avait déchiré le cœur de son équipe, un grand vide s'était installé depuis son trop tôt départ. Un vide que la fumée des cigarettes de Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à combler. Un vide qui semblait à la fois détruire leur équipe et la souder encore plus. La tristesse envahie son cœur, et Ino sentit poindre aux coins de ses yeux des larmes. Sa prétendue stabilité n'était qu'une façade, en vérité à la moindre peine elle doutait et avait l'impression de basculer dans une tristesse dont finalement elle ne sortait jamais totalement.

Soudain, le tintement clair de la clochette retentit et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra, un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui torpilla le cœur d'Ino. Touchée-Coulée. Pas qu'elle soit tombée brusquement amoureuse d'un inconnu, non, plutôt le fait de le voir si heureux avec une tête de quelqu'un dont les souhaits les plus chers viennent de se réaliser. Il ne lui demanda même pas son avis et prit au hasard un bouquet. Des violettes. Ino ne fit aucun commentaire n'ayant même plus la force d'afficher un sourire tranquille et amical sur son visage. Aujourd'hui elle était vidée, elle attendait la fermeture avec impatience. Puis, le jeune homme après un bref « Au revoir » disparut. Ino soupira en jouant avec les stylos sur le comptoir. Et enfin vient l'heure où elle descendit les stores, compta l'argent de la caisse avant de fermer le magasin. Sous son bras, elle avait callé une brasée de jonquilles. Ses pas l'entraînèrent vers le cimetière. Elle marchait droite, la tête haute, d'un pas décidé, affichant une tranquillité et une détermination qu'elle était pourtant loin d'avoir. Ses cheveux blonds comme ses fleurs, étaient soulevés par un vent doux. Elle slaloma entre les tombes, ne s'arrêtant pas pour chercher celle qu'elle venait voir. Elle connaissait l'emplacement par cœur. C'était une tombe aussi sobre et froide que les autres.

Une tombe qui semblait banale et sans signe de distinction.

Une tombe qui pourtant était plus importante.

Doucement elle posa son bouquet dessus, le visage fermé, puis elle s'assit devant. Le silence l'enveloppa de ses bras froids. La bise balayait les feuilles, les entraînant dans une lente valse, les derniers rayons du soleil n'étaient pas assez forts pour la réchauffer. Alors, comme toujours lorsqu'elle venait, elle parla de sa journée d'un ton guilleret, léger qui se voulait joyeux. Elle conta les ragots du village, les dernières nouvelles importantes, les efforts de Chôji pour faire un régime, la flemmardise de Shikamaru qui ne faiblissait pas, les colères de Tsunade contre les bêtises de Naruto, les dernières débilités de Gai et la beauté du bébé qui dormait dans les bras de Kurénai. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à retenir ses larmes, que même si elle s'empêchait de pleurer maintenant, tôt ou tard elles allaient couler.

Alors elle les laissa rouler le long de ses joues, couvrant son visage de ses fines mains et laissant s'échapper de sa bouche des gémissements de bête blessée. Entre deux hoquets, elle confessa ses doutes quand à ses capacités, sa peur de l'avenir, ses peines de cœur, sa douleur de voir son équipe se déchirer, son amour pour Kiba qu'elle savait vouer à l'échec. Elle pleurait sans retenue dans le cimetière où personne ne s'aventurait à cette heure tardive. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait l'air ridicule à parler à une tombe, mais cet endroit pas bien confortable, exposé au vent, et souvent froid, était devenu son refuge, son endroit où se confesser.

Lorsqu'il était encore là, Asuma l'avait toujours encouragée et crue en ses capacités, en sa force et sa volonté. Alors même si aujourd'hui il n'était plus ici, Ino faisait comme s'il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Chôji s'entraînant jusqu'à l'épuisement, Shikamaru s'étant enfermé dans sa bulle impénétrable, Sakura dont elle n'était plus l'amie, Kiba et tous les autres à qui elle ne voulait pas laisser entrevoir ses faiblesses. Alors elle parlait à un mort. Elle était pathétique. Ino dont les pleurs étaient devenus silencieux, se leva et sourit du mieux qu'elle put à l'inscription sur la tombe comme si à travers elle pouvait y voir le visage d'Asuma-senseï. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Ce visage qui la hantait. Puis, elle s'éloigna, ne se retournant qu'à l'entrée du cimetière pour essayer de distinguer la sépulture parmi toutes les autres. Elle n'y arriva pas, la brume qui s'était déposée sur la colline mortuaire était trop épaisse pour que l'on puisse y distinguer quoi que se soit.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa Sakura qui avançait rapidement. Les cheveux roses de la konochi se balançaient dans son dos avec entrain, ses yeux verts étaient pétillant de tranquillité. Ino baissa rapidement son visage pour y cacher la preuve de ses récentes larmes. Mais quand on s'appelle Sakura, et qu'on a été la meilleure amie d'Ino pendant des années, on sait quand celle-ci ne va pas bien. Elle reconnut instantanément le malaise de la blonde à sa marche traînante, ses épaules courbées et sa tête basse.

« Ino ? »

La fleuriste n'avait pas le choix, elle releva sa tête dévoilant ses yeux bouffis et vitreux ainsi que ses lèvres bleuies pas le froid.

« Salut Sakura. Ça va ?dit-elle d'une voix morne.

- Ouais, mais toi pas vraiment je crois. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je suis libre ce soir, lança-t-elle. »

La perche était tendue, réconfort inattendu. Ino n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle acquiesça en un faible sourire. Sakura sourit gentiment en retour avant d'attraper son coude et de l'entraîner bras dessus bras dessous dans une petite rue animée. Ino reconnut instantanément la ruelle bien éclairée, dans une de ces maisons collées les une contre les autres vivaient Sakura et ses parents. Ino hésita un instant avant de passer la porte, puis finalement elle entra dans cette demeure qui gardait encore en son sein ses parties de cache-cache avec Sakura, leurs secrets d'enfants, leurs rires bruyants et leurs jeux innocents. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé malgré toutes ces années, malgré leur rivalité, malgré leurs disputes. Tout était resté comme dans ses souvenirs. Sakura l'invita à s'asseoir dans la cuisine, cette cuisine qui avait vu les petites filles qu'elles étaient, inventer des recettes de gâteaux. Ino restait fermée comme une huître, plongée dans les souvenirs que ravivait en elle la maison. La mélancolie berçait son cœur. Sakura non plus ne disait rien, après tout ce temps elle ne savait plus comment aborder la jeune fille qui avait remplacé la fillette blonde de l'époque. L'élève de Tsunade prépara un thé qu'elle versa dans des mugs colorés avant d'en tendre un à Ino. Après une gorgée, elle finit par demander.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci, répondit sincèrement la fleuriste.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense en regardant ce vase, fit soudainement Sakura en le désignant du menton, au jour où non l'avons brisé en jouant à chat. Maman n'en a jamais rien sut, sourit-elle pensive, nous avions recollé les morceaux tout l'après midi…

- Et quel après-midi, rit Ino sans quitter le vase rougeâtre des yeux. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai appris la composition des bouquets ?

- Et comment ! »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, la conversation sympathique prit forme, sans vraiment que les jeunes filles ne s'en rendent compte. Leurs souvenirs communs nourrirent en premier leurs paroles, et puis lentement, elles parlèrent de leur amour commun pour Sasuke et Ino finit par confesser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Sakura arqua un sourcil et la harcela gentiment sur l'identité du garçon qui occupait maintenant ses pensées mais Ino ne souffla pas un mot sur le maître-chien. Pas encore prête à le dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à une tombe. Puis, elles discutèrent de leurs amis, des derniers ragots et du temps qu'il faisait. Riant des âneries de Lee et Naruto, se donnant des conseils pour des techniques de médecine, radotant sur leur enfance. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si les années de rivalité, d'éloignement et d'insultes s'étaient évaporées dans l'air tiède de la petite pièce. Comme si elles s'étaient quittées hier. Les cendres de leur ancienne amitié rougeoyaient.

Prêts à se rallumer.

* * *

_Étant donné qu'Ino n'est pas un personnage très développé dans le manga j'ai eu un peu de mal mais j'ai aimé écrire ses émotions. Alors j'ai vraiment besoin d'un avis pour savoir si vous aimez ^^_


	2. Mission

_Bonjour à tous, :)_

_Voici la suite, je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire. Grâce à eux je n'ai pas abandonné._  
_C'est un petit chapitre transitoire mais qui j'espère est assez réussi_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Ino courrait en direction du bureau de Tsunade, elle s'était réveillée en retard, sa soirée avec Sakura avait été agréable et s'était prolongée tard dans la nuit. Mais la jeune fille ne regrettait pas, elle avait eu l'impression de renouer avec son passé, de retrouver un peu de cette innocence qu'elle avait perdue après la mort d'Asuma. D'avoir ressentit une certaine sérénité durant quelques heures. Mais toutes ses nuits étaient hantées par le regard de son senseï lorsqu'il avait glissé vers la mort. Hantée par les regards de Chôji et Shikamaru lorsqu'ils l'avaient suppliée de sauver leur maître, et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Hantée par son impuissance lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé leur dire quelques mots d'adieu. Incapable de le tirer des bras de la mort. Tous ses rêves étaient emplis par le visage de Kurénai à l'annonce de la mort d'Asuma, par ses pleurs et les spasmes de son corps à l'enterrement, par les grands yeux noirs de son bébé. Les yeux noirs d'Asuma.

Ino se morfondait sur son impuissance. Depuis l'enterrement, elle travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement ses techniques de soins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre en larmes sur son lit le soir pour plonger dans un sommeil qui la torturait. Elle avait fini par se persuader qu'elle l'avait tué, par son manque de compétence. Que tout avait été de sa faute. S'interdisant tout bonheur quel qu'il soit.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et après une profonde respiration pour retrouver sa façade volontaire et souriante, elle ouvrit.

« Ah, Ino ! s'exclama Tsunade. Pas trop tôt, enfin c'est toujours mieux que Kakashi !

- Désolée Tsunade-sama, s'excusa la jeune fille en s'avançant dans la pièce. »

Son regard azuré se posa sur la silhouette dos à elle. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, une allure qui laissait entrevoir une grande confiance en soi et des yeux sombres charmeurs quand il se retourna. Il la salua de son sourire animal ravageur. Le cœur de la fleuriste rata un battement. _Kiba._

« Salut Ino !

- Salut Kiba, répondit-elle en retour, impassible malgré le solo de batterie dans lequel s'était lancé son cœur.

- Bon, vous allez-vous rendre dans le village caché de l'eau. Vous serez l'escorte de Shiru. Elle a juste peur des voleurs qui rodent depuis quelques temps sur le chemin et d'éventuelles agressions. Donc normalement pas d'inquiétude à avoir mais ouvrez l'œil quand même. Vous avez rendez-vous dans trois heures à la sortie du village avec votre cliente. Voici votre ordre de mission, elle tendit un rouleau qu'Ino attrapa. Des questions ?

- Non, firent d'une même voix Kiba et Ino avant de rougirent en souriant bêtement.

- Parfait ! Vous pouvez disposer. J'attends votre rapport dès votre retour, conclut Tsunade en se versant (discrètement) un verre de saké. »

Ino acquiesça tandis que Kiba grogna de mécontentement. Les rapports c'est trop chiant ! Ils sortirent ensemble dans la rue. La jeune fille parlait de la mission, marchant juste à côté de lui. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard de peur qu'il n'y découvre ses sentiments. Elle se demanda soudainement depuis combien de temps elle l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps craquait-elle pour son sourire sauvage, pour son assurance, pour sa présence agréable, son charme magnétique, son humour et son impulsivité ? Elle n'en savait trop rien à vrai dire. Son amour pour le maître-chien s'était installé doucement, petit à petit comme la neige un jour d'hiver qui recouvre lentement le paysage jusqu'à finalement l'ensevelir de toutes parts. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à cette affection qui avait grandi dans son cœur, à son besoin d'être avec lui constamment et maintenant elle se retrouvait à se pâmer d'amour pour lui au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Ce qu'elle se refusait à dire à voix haute même si elle en était parfaitement consciente. A qui de toute façon aurait-elle pu se confier ? Ses amis étaient en perpétuelle rivalité avec Kiba, et même souvent pas en très bon terme, Sakura et elle venaient à peine de renouer le contact, Ino ne connaissait pas Tenten, et Hinata avait des choses plus importantes en tête depuis le solstice d'hiver. Comme profiter de sa récente relation de couple avec Naruto. Ino sourit à ce souvenir, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle était la lune et lui le soleil, différents dans leurs caractères mais pourtant si semblables dans leurs façon d'être avec des autres…

« Hey Ino, s'exclama son compagnon alors qu'ils passaient devant Ichiraku, ça te dit un bol de ramen ?

- Et comment, répondit avec entrain la jeune konochi, je meure de faim ! »

Le ventre de Kiba parla pour lui et c'est en riant qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le parfum lourd et chaud des ramens les engloutit. Alléchant. Ils s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale et animée de Konoha. Kiba entama la conversation sur le couple que formaient Hinata et Naruto, blaguant sur les idioties et l'aveuglement du blond. Ino riait, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Tous ces cauchemars et ses peines semblaient avoir disparues de son être, enterrés au plus profond de son coeur. Kiba seul comptait à cet instant. Ino adorait la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait de la mettre à l'aise avec son sourire et son humour.

Elle se rendit compte de combien il était différent de ses autres amoureux. Son impulsivité, sa présence réconfortante, ses yeux rieurs et puis son courage et sa loyauté envers ses amis contrastés en tout point avec le mépris de Sasuké, l'indifférence de Shikamaru, la froideur de Sai. Il la regardait simplement avec cette façon bien à lui, et qui faisait tambouriner son coeur de plus en plus fort. Comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine en clamant son amour. Oui, il était différent, semblable à elle lorsqu'elle était parfaitement heureuse. Le même caractère explosif mais si tendre.

Les coups durs et le désespoir de sa vie l'avait fait tomber amoureuse d'un homme dont la présence apaisait son âme, dont un seul regard tendre la rassurait. Elle l'aimait tellement, d'un amour plus brûlant et plus vorace que tous les autres. Comme si son cœur savait que c'était lui qu'il lui fallait. Lui qui était attentionné, gentil et drôle. Lui dont le regard faisait brûler son corps. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire semblant ses côtés.

Elle osa parler un peu de sa peine pour Asuma et il lui confia sa tristesse de voir Kurénaï aussi démolie et à bout. Ensemble ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, elle avait l'impression de retirer son masque peu à peu grâce à la présence rassurante de Kiba.

Avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle était loin de se douter que le rêve allait devenir un cauchemar.

_

* * *

. . . Votre avis ?_  
_Oh fait une fin heureuse ou triste ? (entre les deux mon coeur balance)_


	3. C'est de ma faute

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal d'exam et d'évènements. _

_Enfin bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

Bom

…

Bom

…

…

Bom

…

…

…

Bom

Elle sentait son cœur. Son cœur qui battait si faiblement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'entendre malgré le silence. Il battait de plus en en plus lentement. Elle sombrait de plus en plus dans le noir. Un noir froid, qui l'entraînait dans un glacial néant. Elle se sentait seule. Si seule. Elle avait perdu conscience, oublié la notion du temps. Elle voguait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Avait-elle les yeux fermés ? Etait-elle évanouie ? Endormie ? Morte ?

La dernière option lui parut la plus plausible. Elle n'aurait pas du donner tant de chakra à Kiba. Mais après avoir commencé, elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Peur de le perdre comme elle avait perdu son senseï. Alors elle avait laissé couler son chakra dans son corps inanimé, la totalité de son chakra. C'était du suicide, elle le savait bien. Mais elle l'avait quand même fait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait sauvée la vie. Encore une fois, c'était à cause d'elle s'il s'était fait grièvement blessé.

Tout avait été de sa faute. Comme toujours.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, Shiru s'était avérée être une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, à l'allure dynamique et enthousiasme. Elle avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs, décolorés par le soleil, et des yeux noisette rieurs. Un corps élancé et fin que dévoiler le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait. Ino et elle s'étaient bien entendues même si la fleuriste avait remarqué que leur cliente tournait un peu trop autour d'un Kiba aveugle de ses charmes. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment enchanté la konoichie… Heureusement l'Inuzuka n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé par son décolleté et ses longues jambes. Shiru avait abandonné rapidement au grand soulagement d'Ino.

La mission s'était bien déroulée jusqu'au village de la Pluie. Kiba et Akamaru avait réussit à leur fait éviter d'éventuelles attaques et embuscades, Ino grâce à ses technique d'emprise d'esprits avait quant à elle put repérer celles que Kiba n'avait pas pu détecter à cause du vent. Les soirées, rythmées par leurs rires, s'étaient enchaînées sous un ciel étoilé sans nuage. Et autour du feu pendant leur tour de garde elle et le maître chien avait parlé et rit, partageant leurs impressions et leurs avis sur la situation du village et sur leurs amis. Parlant des dernières nouvelles de l'Akatsuki, blaguant beaucoup et même quand le silence s'installait, il ne refroidissait pas l'ambiance. C'était un silence doux et discret, qui liait encore plus les deux jeunes gens. Leur faisant prendre conscience du bien être qu'il avait à être l'un à côté de l'autre. Que la simple présence de l'autre les calmer, les rassurer. Comme dans un rêve. Tout avait été si simple, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu à se forcer à sourire ou à être heureuse. Elle l'avait été réellement. Ino avait retrouvé la saveur du rire.

Au retour, elle était montée sur Akamaru avec Kiba pour rentrer plus vite au village. Ivre de joie, elle s'était serrée contre le corps musclé de son coéquipier sans remord, appréciant son odeur. Ino avait toujours aimé les animaux alors entre Akamaru et elle une certaine complicité s'était installée grâce à leurs jeux et à leur mutuelle affection pour Kiba. Et apparemment, si son maître n'avait rien remarqué l'animal avait quant à lui bien comprit que les sentiments de la fleuriste pour le maître chien étaient plus profond que de l'amitié. Tout avait été parfait et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit. Cette nuit de cauchemar. Toujours le même qui la torturait. Agissant comme une piqûre de rappel pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur après ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était toujours le même scénario qui se déroulait. Elle se retrouvait au dessus de la tombe d'Asuma les mains couvertes de sang. De son sang. Le regard triste de son senseï posé sur elle, l'implorant de l'aider. Au loin les pleurs de Kurenai et les cris d'un bébé appelant son père. Une brume s'épaississait entraînant avec elle les regards désolés de Shikamaru et de Chôji. Ses compagnons s'éloignaient la laissant seule. Et sa voix. Cette voix. Sa voix à lui. Senseï…

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mourir ? Tu n'étais pas assez forte, pas autant que Sakura… Comme j'aurais voulut qu'elle soit là… Elle au moins aurait pu me sauver. Tu n'es pas un ninja digne de ce nom !_

« Noooon ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler en se réveillant. Un cri rauque avait déchiré la nuit, réveillant Kiba qui somnolait devant le feu de camp. Elle avait tenté de cacher ses larmes mais ça avait été peine perdue, des torrents s'étaient déjà échappés de ses yeux bleus. Ino se rappelait parfaitement les instants qui avaient suivit son réveil. Tandis qu'elle cachait son visage, deux bras avaient serré son corps. Son regard avait croisé le sien. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, Ino savait qu'il avait comprit. Elle s'était laissée allée contre lui, avait relâché sa tristesse la laissant s'échapper, se libérant de son désespoir sur l'épaule de Kiba. Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, seul son souffle contre son cou restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait plus des paroles prononcées mais se rappelait parfaitement du ton réconfortant de sa voix. Elle avait oublié combien de temps ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre mais cet instant lui avait semblé éternel. Ses tremblements et ses pleurs avaient cessé mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise à nouveau. Et puis…

Il avait plu toute la journée, Ino, Kiba et Akamaru avait avancé péniblement à cause de la montée du fleuve et des marais grossissant du pays de la Pluie. Kiba s'était enrhumé et Akamaru ne s'était pas méfié. Quant à elle… Ino s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja d'oublier qu'il est en mission même si celle-ci était tranquille.

Idiote !

Idiote !

Ino revoyait la scène. Le bruit de la pluie avait été si assourdissant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué les bruits de pas derrière eux. C'est pourquoi ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de la présence du mercenaire. Kiba n'avait capté le pas qu'à l'instant où celui-ci s'était élancé vers eux. Droit sur elle. Elle était de dos, et n'avait compris ce qu'il se passait qu'au moment où Kiba l'avait poussée au sol. La protégeant en s'exposant. Et le kunai s'était enfoncé, et le sang avait giclé éclaboussant la terre, se mêlant à l'eau et la boue. Et Kiba s'était effondré, incapable de se défendre lui-même. Ino avait hurlé, l'homme s'était approché d'elle, son arme rouge du sang du maître chien. Cette vision avait décuplé une fureur dans le ventre de la jeune femme, la colère et l'horreur s'étaient déversées dans son corps. Le mercenaire ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque de face, il avait pensé que la konoichi userait de ses techniques plutôt que de risquer un combat direct. Il n'avait pas cru que cette blonde avait autant de force. Ino s'était jetée sur lui en un hurlement sauvage le kunai à la main. Tout c'était bousculé dans son esprit : la vue de Kiba à terre par sa faute, le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie, l'arme ensanglantée, son amour pour le jeune homme, tous ces instants avec lui, ses bras autour de son corps, son odeur de terre et de forêt, son souffle dans son cou… Le mercenaire avait esquivé au dernier au moment, profitant de cela il lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing dans la nuque l'envoyant, de ce fait, bouler dans la boue. Bien que sonnée, Ino avait contre-attaqué sans faire attention à sa tête qui semblait tourner plus qu'il n'aurait fallut. C'était avec l'aide d'Akamaru que finalement Ino avait triomphé. La tête de l'homme avait volé, mais la monstruosité du spectacle du cadavre sans crâne se vidant de son sang n'avait pas touché Ino. La jeune fille s'était précipitée vers Kiba. Elle se rappelait son faible sourire tandis que la vie s'échappait de lui.

« Ne…ne t'inquiète p…pas. Je…je vais bi…bien, avait-il déclaré pour la rassurer.

- Je t'interdis de parler !

- I…I…Ino…

- Tais-toi ne dit plus rien ! s'était-elle écriée en commençant son sort de guérison. »

Il s'était tu, un dernier sourire accroché sur ses lèvres pourpres de sang. Ses yeux moqueurs s'étaient alors fermés.

« Non ! Non ! Nooon ! Ne meurt pas ! »

Elle avait jetée toutes ses forces, tout son chakra et toute son énergie en lui, sous les yeux d'Akamaru qui avait léché en gémissant le visage de son maître. Ino avait alors confondu les traits du jeune homme avec ceux d'Asuma, elle avait tremblé de désespoir. Il ne devait pas mourir, non il ne devait pas. Pas comme Asuma. Et pas par sa faute. Les larmes lui avaient piqué les yeux et dans un dernier soupir elle avait projeté tout dans le corps du ninja. Elle s'était ensuite écroulée à ses côtés et avait fermé ses yeux azurs en emportant le ciel gris, la pluie et le sang dans son esprit. Puis c'était devenu les ténèbres.

Et maintenant elle était là, à mi chemin entre la vie et la mort. Dans un noir effrayant. Ino se laissait bercer par le silence. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que Kiba était mort. Mort par sa faute. Sans prévenir, les pleurs s'échappèrent et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même poussant des gémissements de bête blessée. Son corps était secoué de spasme et un visage enveloppé l'air.

_Kiba…_

La jeune fille hoquetait, le prénom du maître chien accroché sur ses lèvres, se morfondant sur elle-même et essayant de se réchauffer, les bras entourant de son torse. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas augmenté ses capacités suite à la mort d'Asuma ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? De sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Les sanglots redoublèrent et elle hurla de désespoir. Si elle avait fait plus attention, si elle avait été plus forte, si elle s'était entraînée avec plus d'acharnement, si elle n'avait pas tourné le dos, si… si… Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pensa-t-elle. Sans Kiba, mort par sa faute, mieux valait mourir. Elle n'était pas capable de sauver des vies.

_Excusez-moi sensei, si j'avais pu vous sauver, Kurenai et votre enfant auraient un foyer complet. Pardonne moi Kiba, pardonne moi, pardonne moi_…, son visage se crispa sous les larmes elle se noyait dans ses propres pleurs_, Je suis désolée… Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je vais te rejoindre…_

« Arrête ! »

Le silence se brisa, le néant vola en éclat et Ino cessa de pleurer. C'était sa voix.

_

* * *

Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? A qui est cette voix ?_

_Un petite commentaire serait apprécié ^^_


	4. Tête à tête avec un souvenir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà, la suite ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont aimablement laissé un commentaire. C'est agréable et encourageant sans ça je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué :)  
_

_Merci et bonne lecture,_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

Ino se retourna vivement dans le noir. Une faible lueur brillait au plus profond de l'obscurité, caressant doucement son visage bouffi. Son cœur battit plus vite. Il apparut enfin, apportant avec lui sa caractéristique odeur de tabac. Il la regardait d'un œil sévère, n'affichant pas son éternelle mine renfrognée. Il n'avait pas changé, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs qui se ternissaient dans un coin de sa mémoire. Son nom lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Asuma-senseï…_

Elle était donc passée dans l'autre monde, vers le repos éternel. Ino eut envie de courir vers cette lumière et de découvrir ce que les pauvres mortels appelaient le paradis, courir dans les prés, sentir l'odeur de chaque fleur, revoir le sourire de Kiba… Une phrase claqua dans l'air mettant fin à sa rêverie.

« Arrête Ino ! Tu es bien bête.

- Sen…senseï ?

- Ino, il se pencha vers elle plantant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, ne te laisse pas mourir. Ton heure n'est pas venue, tu encore de grandes choses à accomplir.

- Vous savez bien que je ne suis bonne à rien, s'étouffa Ino en tremblant de lassitude, je n'ai pas réussi à vous sauver…

- Ino…, pourquoi n'arrive-tu pas à comprendre ? Mon destin était de mourir, tu ne pouvais rien y faire, personne n'aurait pu me sauver. Personne et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi dure envers toi-même ? Pourquoi te tortures-tu ? »

La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre son, ses larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement tandis qu'elle fixait Asuma avec intensité. Ce dernier s'assit à côté d'elle, et malgré leur proximité la konoichi ne senti pas de chaleur caractéristique d'un corps humain. Il était bel est bien mort. Ino se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, fuyant son regard tout comme ses remarques qui la chamboulaient.

« Parce que… Parce que…Vous n'êtes plus là. Vous nous manquez. Kurénaï et votre fils, ils… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu éviter ce malheur. J'ai…j'ai…, elle commença à sangloter bruyamment, j'ai eu peur que vous ne m'en vouliez !

Ino…, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Ino frissonna à ce contact aussi glacial que la neige. La main avait perdu sa chaleur réconfortante.

« Sans vous, l'équipe se disloque ! Sans vous, Shikamaru dépérit, sans vous Chôji a perdu son humour. Sans vous rien n'est plus pareil ! Quand un membre de mon équipe est blessé, c'est mon devoir de le soigner, de le sauver ! Mon devoir ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'en suis incapable ! A…à cause de moi, de mon incapacité…vous…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver Ino. Mes blessures étaient trop graves, il souri, certes sans un maître, l'équipe n'est plus complète mais vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes autonomes ! Même si je ne suis pas là physiquement je suis toujours en vous. Tout comme je suis en Kurenai et en mon fils. Ino…Tu as toujours été le maillon sensible du groupe, c'est toi qui consolides l'équipe, qui apporte la touche féminine nécessaire à l'harmonie de cette équipe. Tu te demandes pourquoi rien ne va plus ? Parce que tu n'ais pas là, pas avec tes camarades. Si tu n'arrives pas à aller de l'avant à te pardonner alors l'équipe sombrera. »

Ino ne retenait plus rien. Tout chavirait, le masque qu'elle s'était construit pour ne pas avoir à sombrer, ce masque qui la cachait, se fendilla.

« Je suis désolée…Oh si vous saviez… Je suis tellement désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- De quoi ? il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Ino. Je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en veut. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas une incapable !

- Si ! Si ! Si ! hoqueta-t-elle, Kiba… »

Sa voix se noya dans ses larmes. Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. Le prénom résonnait dans chaque parcelle de son être, la secouant. Elle réussit à articuler une question, une phrase dont elle redoutait la réponse.

« Kiba…Il est…il est là bas aussi ? »

Ino n'arrivait pas à dire ce mot à voie haute. Paradis. Impossible d'associer Kiba à la mort. Il était inconcevable qu'un être aussi gentil, aussi attentionné, aussi vif, spontané et souriant, qu'un être qui la faisait vibrer plus que personne, que…Il était impossible qu'il soit mort. Il était la vie. Il la maintenait en vie. S'il était mort…Alors plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si elle n'avait pas réussit à le sauver et qu'il était tombé par sa faute alors…

« Je ne sais pas, Asuma se releva, je ne suis qu'un souvenir Ino. Je ne sais que ce que tu sais. Et tu ne sais pas s'il est mort, alors je n'en sais rien non plus. Je fais parti de ta mémoire. Mais n'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu es quelqu'un de bien qui mérite le bonheur. Ne dépérit pas pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise. Tu as fait de ton mieux, tout le monde le sait et personne ne t'en veut Ino. Personne, à part toi.

- Senseï…, murmura-t-elle essuyant ses joues humides et froides. »

Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste des ténèbres qui se refermèrent sur elle. Mais ces ombres si menaçantes il avait quelques minutes, étaient devenues insignifiantes aux yeux d'Ino. Tout semblait changer de couleur. Asuma l'avait fait faire la paix avec sa conscience. Elle se sentait mieux et le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea. Il n'en restait pas moins une question, lourde et étouffante. Ce qu'il était advenu de Kiba. Pour le savoir, la jeune fille savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre. Se battre pour vivre et savoir. Affronter la réalité. Son cœur s'enflammait, elle devait croire en ses capacités, elle devait espérer qu'il soit sain et sauf. Vivant. Elle devait lui dire, lui avouer cet amour passionné qu'elle lui portait. Tenter sa chance, tenter d'effleurer le bonheur. L'obscurité se fit moins sombre et le noir tira vers le blanc. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient de plus en plus fort, reprenant un rythme régulier. Elle croyait en les propos d'Asuma, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ses amis, ni ses rêves et ses espoirs…

_Merci Senseï…_

Elle allait vivre. Tandis qu'elle concentrait ses forces pour se réveiller, elle n'envisagea pas un seul instant que Kiba fut dans l'autre monde. Elle voulait ses bras autour d'elle, elle voulait son odeur, elle voulait son sourire, ses yeux, son humour et sa spontanéité. Elle le voulait, elle l'espérait comme la fleur espère le soleil. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit vivant, près d'elle, comme la vie a besoin d'eau, comme l'oiseau a besoin de ses ailes, comme l'hiver a besoin de l'été.

« Elle revient à elle, s'écria une voix qui ne sortait pas de son imagination. Appelez Tsunade ! Ino ? Ça va ? »

Ino ouvrit lentement ses paupières qui lui semblaient si lourdes, pour aussitôt les refermer. Il y avait tant de lumière dehors… La konoichi ne distinguait pas clairement la personne au dessus d'elle, seule une forme floue tanguait. Une forme qui prit peu à peu les traits d'un être cher. Ino tenta de lui sourire, en vain. Mais elle était revenue à la vie. Puis, épuisée, elle s'endormit, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ne rêva pas de malheur, de douleur et d'horreur. Elle s'enferma dans un sommeil réparateur qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort d'Asuma.

Réconciliée avec elle-même.

_

* * *

Vos impressions ? Une petite review pleeeeeeeassseeee, au fait que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du couple Ino-Kiba ?_


	5. Confidences sur un lit d'hôpital

_Saluuut !_

_Chapitre "transitoire" mais nécessaire et plutôt sympa (en tout cas je trouve), pas mal de discutions et de "secrets", enfin bref j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

_Merci à Delilah, Dianadragoon, Lili et Atsumori pour m'avoir laisser un commentaire, à vrai dire comme Ino n'est pas un personnage aussi populaire que Sakura ou Hinata, j'avais peur que les gens n'aiment pas et ne lisent pas alors ça me rassure._

_Pour te répondre Delilah, personnellement je trouve Kiba charismatique ^^ et super beau aussi (mais ça c'est hors-sujet !XD)_

_Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Ino n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans cet état second où tous jours se ressemblaient, où elle dormait la plupart du temps et où la fatigue était omniprésente. Elle ouvrait les yeux quelques minutes, regardait les alentours avant de replonger dans un repos réparateur. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle parvenait à s'installer correctement dans son lit et put recevoir des visites. Elle n'avait pu voir personne, Tsunade ayant ordonné un repos complet.

La jeune fille regarda son visage à travers la vitre qui donnait sur Konoha. Ses cheveux étaient gras, mal coiffés, cascadant librement le long de son corps. Mais elle était trop faible pour s'acharner à dompter sa crinière blonde comme elle le faisait habituellement. De larges cernes violets courraient sous ses yeux bleus fatigués. Elle avait maigri mais savait que Sakura qui s'acharnait à la nourrir, arriverait à la faire retrouver son poids d'origine. Son teint était pâle et maladif, faisant ressortir son regard épuisé. Elle était en vie. Prête à avancer. Sakura lui avait expliquée, tandis qu'elle la soignait, que c'était Akamaru qui les avait ramenés au village. Ino avait été dans un état critique, elle s'était trouvée à quelques pas de la mort, l'avait frôlée par son manque de chakra. Kiba en revanche bien qu'il ait été gravement blessé, avait déjà fini de cicatriser lorsque son chien les avait amenés à Tsunade. Sakura avait glissé son regard dans les yeux d'Ino.

« Tu as faillit mourir Ino, lui avait-elle dit gravement. Tu as vraiment faillit mourir, je…j'ai eu peur.

- Je sais, avait-elle répondu, soupira de soulagement à l'annonce de l'état de santé de Kiba. Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ino ? Tu savais bien que c'était du suicide, que tu risquais gros à te vider de ton chakra pour le sauver, l'avait doucement sermonnée Sakura.

- Oui… Mais je l'ai sauvé.

- Ino… »

Le silence qui avait suivit avait été lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits. Ino avait croisé le regard inquiet et soupçonneux de son amie. Asuma avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle avance. Elle avait sourit faiblement, rien ne valait un secret pour sceller à nouveau leur amitié. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait annoncé à voix haute. Elle s'était confessée à Sakura, difficilement au début, réticente, craignant la réaction de son amie et son jugement sur le maître chien mais elle l'avait dit.

« Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'il reste en vie Sakura. Parce que je l'aime, je l'aime plus que n'importe qui, plus que je n'ai aimé Sasuke, Shikamaru ou Saï. Il est…différent des autres. »

Sakura était restée muette quelques secondes, Ino avait été quant à elle tendue à l'idée que l'élève de Tsunade se moque d'elle. Puis doucement, elle avait vu l'ombre d'un sourire ravi se dessiner sur les lèvres roses de la konoichi. Sakura avait hurlé de ravissement, sautillant sur sa chaise comme une gamine, les yeux pétillants.

« Je veux tout savoir ! Tous les détails ! C'est trop mignon !»

Ino avait rit faiblement face à son excitation, et raconté comment Kiba, le garçon le moins modeste de Konoha, l'infatigable coureur de jupons du village, au charme animal et au sourire sauvage avait pris possession de son cœur. Sakura l'avait écoutée les yeux écarquillés. L'élève de Tsunade avait fini par dire avec sincérité.

« Ino je suis si heureuse pour toi… Kiba est vraiment quelqu'un de super, je le sais. Et toi tu es une fille formidable et déterminée, il ne peut que succomber. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit déjà sous ton charme, elle avait sourit, il est venue prendre de tes nouvelles tous les jours depuis qu'il s'est remis sur pied. Tu en as de la chance… »

Ino avait été surprise par le brin de tristesse qu'elle avait perçu dans la voix de son amie. La fleuriste savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait démolir autant Sakura. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ressentait son amie, pour l'avoir aussi ressenti. Une seule personne est capable de vous faire pleurer comme un bébé quand on s'appelle Sakura. Ino jura et maudit son nom.

_Sasuke, tu es un vrai crétin !_

Ino n'avait pas dit une seule parole, incapable de trouver des mots de réconforts. Elle avait simplement tendu difficilement ses bras blancs et maigres. Sakura s'était jetée dans son étreinte, se vidant de tout son désespoir sur son épaule. La fleuriste avait caressé longuement les cheveux roses de la konochi, avait longtemps murmuré des paroles de réconforts qu'elle savait inutiles. Les larmes de Sakura ne s'étaient pas taries, loin de là. Elles avaient coulé pendant de longues minutes, la voix de l'élève de Tsunade avait été quant à elle, hachée et tremblante. Mais Ino avait compris l'essentiel : Sasuke. Malgré les années, malgré l'éloignement et la froideur du jeune homme, son amie n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ce qui avait été pour elle une amourette était pour Sakura, l'amour de sa vie. Ino se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Son amie ne s'était calmée que lorsqu'avait apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, une silhouette familière. Grande, blonde aux yeux verts. Sa mère. Cette dernière s'était précipitée sur elle, jura sur le temps qu'il avait fallut à Tsunade pour accepter qu'Ino reçoive des visites. La femme avait serré sa fille à l'en étouffer, pleurant de joie et de bonheur.

« Mon bébé, ma chérie, oh mon amour, si tu savais. Oh si tu savais… »

Mais Ino savait, elle comprenait la douleur de sa mère. Elle connaissait ce noeud à l'estomac qui vous serre lorsqu'un être cher est en danger, cette inquiétude grandissante dans le cœur, ce besoin de hurler. Ino n'avait pas envie de repenser à la torture qu'elle avait connu quant à l'incertitude du sort de Kiba. A cet instant, elle avait juste voulu respirer à plein poumons l'odeur de menthe de sa mère. En prendre une pleine bouffée comme un plongeur après des minutes d'apnée.

_Maman… _

Son père n'était pas venu, parti en mission. Puis elle s'était endormie aussi sec, sous les yeux emplis d'amour de sa mère. En sécurité. En fin de journée Elle reçut la visite de Shikamaru, Chôji avec qui elle avait parlé longuement. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait leurs dire. Ino parla avec sincérité et simplement, se mettant à nue non sans un certain gène mais avec détermination. Elle exprima sa douleur suite à la perte d'Asuma, sa tristesse face à son absence, son sentiment de culpabilité, ses doutes et ses cauchemars. Ino savait bien qu'aucun de ces deux idiots de coéquipiers n'oseraient jamais parler à cœur ouvert alors elle profita de cette attention qu'ils lui montraient pour le faire à leur place. Ino vit dans leurs yeux un certain soulagement, et une immense gratitude. Ils ne dirent rien suite à sa déclaration mais ce qu'elle lisait dans leurs regards valait tous les trésors du monde. Ils avaient ensuite partagé une longue étreinte et Ino avait senti dans son dos la main de Shikamaru qui la serrait doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il la remerciait et qu'il ressentait la même chose. La fleuriste avait senti une soudaine humidité sur la robe qui lui servait de pyjama. Il s'agissait des larmes de Chôji. Il avait été touché et laissé enfin sa tristesse se déverser hors de son corps. Ino les avait serré le plus fort qu'elle avait pu. Ils étaient une équipe. L'équipe 10, l'équipe d'Asuma. Pour faire vivre ce nom, ils allaient se démener. Pour que tous connaissent cette équipe de ninjas formidables qu'avait entraîné autrefois l'un des plus puissants ninjas de Konoha, Sarutobi Asuma.

Après le départ de ses meilleurs amis, elle vit arrivé une silhouette qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir près d'elle. C'était Hinata, entraînée dans la chambre d'Ino par un Naruto survolté et plus souriant que jamais. La fleuriste ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par le couple si adorable qu'ils formaient. Aussi différents que l'hiver et l'été est pourtant aussi semblables et gentils, aussi déterminés et courageux l'un que l'autre. L'Hyûga tenait à la main un panier contenant une compote de pomme fait maison. Ino se jeta dessus sous l'œil rieur de Naruto qui quémanda une cuillère. Hinata souriait doucement, elle était si gentille qu'Ino avait du mal à comprendre comment une personne aussi pacifique pouvait avoir choisit de devenir ninja. Tandis que le petit ami de la brune était parti chercher un verre d'eau, la blonde leva les yeux vers Hinata. Et demanda non sans rougir légèrement.

« Euhm… Et… Comment va Kiba ?

- Bien, il passera te voir, aujourd'hui il a un problème à régler, annonça doucement l'héritière en souriant avec malice, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! s'emporta en Ino, c'était… C'était juste pour savoir ! Comme ça !

- D'accord Ino, concéda Hinata sans la croire. »

L'Hyûga semblait ravie de la tournure que prenaient les sentiments de ses deux amis. Comme si…Comme si elle en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître ! Ino ne savait plus quoi penser. Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, et le sourire malicieux sur la bouche de la brune encouragea la fleuriste à la confidence. Ino baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard pourtant si doux d'Hinata.

« Kiba voit-il quelqu'un en ce moment ? lança-t-elle rapidement rougissant comme le faisait si bien son interlocutrice.

- Et bien, commença Hinata en souriant de plus belle, tu sais comment il est… Toujours avec une fille… »

Le visage d'Ino se décomposa et l'Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

« Mais tu sais comment il est. C'est jamais vraiment sérieux ! tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. »

Mais ses paroles avaient semé le trouble dans le cœur d'Ino, soudain elle se remit à douter. Avait-elle une chance ? Kiba avait beaucoup de filles bien plus belles qu'elle à ses pieds, et il n'était pas réputé pour être fidèle en amour. Le cœur de la fleuriste sembla se faner, qu'espérait-elle ? Si elle lui disait, peut être accepterait-il mais… il prendrait cela comme un jeu… Or pour elle, son amour n'était pas un jouet, il était vrai et fort. Alors qu'elle tentait d'ordonner ses pensées, Naruto déboula dans la chambre.

« Devine qui est là ? s'écria-t-il joyeusement. »

Il entra dans la chambre blanche de sa démarche confiante. Il posa ses grands yeux noirs et moqueurs sur une Ino aussi pâle que ses draps. Un sourire sauvage apparut et le charme s'opéra, le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Sous son bras, une brasée de marguerite. Ino fondit de bonheur. Bon sang, ce qu'elle l'aimait !

« Salut Ino ! »

Mais le doute était là, aussi dur que la pierre, s'enfonçant comme une épine de rose dans le cœur de la konoichi.

_

* * *

Ben voilà, ^^ prochainement la discution entre Kiba-Ino et surtout plusieurs problèmes finalement (en tout cas un sûr), sinon j'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience ! :)  
_


	6. Avancer n'est pas la voie de la facilité

_Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir !^^ _

_Well c'est le chapitre 6, et là on entre dans la tête de Kiba... J'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions... Parce que bon ben c'est pas... STOP ! Allez lire c'est mieux ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires c'est pour vous que je m'accroche !:)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Ino fit comme si de rien n'était, elle essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble vis-à-vis du maître chien. Ce fut peine perdue car Hinata le décela aussitôt. Heureusement pour la fleuriste, Kiba n'avait apparemment rien remarqué (tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs….) Ino dévorait littéralement des yeux le corps du ninja, ne pouvant pas se rassasier de cette vision de lui vivant. De savoir que son cœur battait entre ses épaules. Que ses lèvres respiraient l'air frais de la chambre… Il était vraiment sexy… Oui, sexy ! Elle n'avait pas honte d'employer ce mot, parce qu'il était véridique. Kiba était sexy ! La jeune fleuriste observait sa bouche avec insistance depuis plusieurs instant quand soudain elle se rendit compte où son regard se portait. Elle rougit violemment.

_Stop ! Concentre-toi !_

« Tiens, je t'ai apportée des fleurs, fit-il en lui tendant le bouquet tout sourire.

- Merci ! C'est très gentil, ma chambre est un peu vide.

- Ouais c'est vrai, répliqua Kiba, tu sors quand ?

- Demain ou après-demain si tout va bien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, Ino était gênée par la présence de Naruto et Hinata. Elle souhaitait avoir une conversation avec l'Inuzuka, seule. Même s'il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour elle, elle devait lui ouvrir son cœur pour obtenir une réponse. Et après elle pourrait commencer à avancer, mais seulement après. Ino planta son regard bleu dans les yeux nacrés de l'Hyûga avec insistance. La brune comprit instantanément le message, et attrapa doucement la main de Naruto. Hinata lui sourit avant de tirer vers la sortie son petit ami. Ce dernier n'émit aucun commentaire, le regard jeté par Hinata lui avait fait comprendre la situation. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de lancer avec de sortir :

« Bon et ben salut, je crois qu'on est en trop ! »

Ino rit nerveusement, gênée. Kiba lâcha un de ces fameux sourires qui la faisait tant sombrer dans la béatitude. Son cœur se serra, elle avait tellement envie que son amour soit réciproque, qu'il n'accepte pas sa déclaration juste par pitié, amitié ou encore pour changer de partenaire. La konoichie voulait savoir qui il fréquentait, si c'était sérieux et surtout si elle avait une chance de construire une relation durable avec lui. Il avait beau être un ami très cher et fidèle, elle savait qu'il était un amant inconstant. A chacune de ses relations, il avait fini par craquer et draguer une autre, ne restant jamais plus de deux semaines avec la même. Ino avait peur de sa réponse, peur de ses sentiments et peur de la souffrance qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Pourtant, elle se fit violence et ouvrit la bouche pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais ce fut lui qui prit la parole en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« Ino… Tu sais… Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

La jeune fille détourna la tête, pour finalement lâcher avec sincérité :

« Ce n'est rien. Tu avais besoin de soins.

- Je sais, mais…Tsunade m'a appris que tu avais tenté le diable en me sauvant. Tu n'aurais pas dû Ino, tu aurais pu y rester.

- Tout ce qui m'importe Kiba, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf. Et puis c'est mon devoir en tant que ninja-médicinal de soigner mes coéquipiers. Mourir ne me fait pas peur. »

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air. Ino regarda Kiba droit dans les yeux, sans rougir, le plus sérieusement du monde. Avec sincérité comme toujours. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme la scrutèrent de longues secondes. Comme s'il cherchait une autre réponse dans l'azur du regard d'Ino. La fleuriste quant à elle prit son courage à deux et sans détourner la tête, elle lâcha avec assurance cette phrase, qu'elle savait plus vraie que tout.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour celui que j'aime. »

Voilà c'était fait, c'était dit. Bien plus simple qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle se sentit mieux, son secret était dévoilé, elle n'avait pas peur. Quoi que soit sa réponse, elle sera forte, qu'importe ce qu'il dira, maintenant elle pourrait avancer. Elle avait fait le premier pas et les prochains qui suivront seront plus simples. Elle pouvait se relever maintenant. Ino n'avait pas rougi, elle n'était pas gênée de cette déclaration ni de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle le fixa intensément et Kiba perdit son assurance pour la première fois. Il rougit violemment, amusant Ino qui pensait ne jamais le voir gêné. Il baissa la tête, incapable d'affronter ses yeux impatients. Le cœur d'Ino s'accéléra, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait savoir même si ça faisait mal. Même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux en amour, même si elle ne voulait pas faire partie de ces innombrables conquêtes. Elle souhaitait être tout pour lui pas simplement une nouvelle amante pour quelques jours. Mais pour savoir, pour pouvoir continuer son chemin avec lui à ses côtés, ou non, elle avait besoin de sa réponse.

« Ino… »

Kiba n'arrivait pas à articuler un autre mot. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, depuis des années il souhaitait qu'Ino pose ses yeux sur lui, qu'elle le remarque et l'admire comme lui l'admirait… Il l'avait toujours trouvée incroyable, depuis le jour où elle était allée parler à Sakura dont tous, lui compris, se moquée. Elle les avait tous ignoré et suivit son cœur, le touchant irrévocablement. Il avait admiré son courage, et son sang froid face aux évènements. Il avait été touché plus que tout par l'anéantissent de la jeune fille à la mort d'Asuma, mortifié de la voir se démolir. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer parce qu'il en était amoureux. Il aimait ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été aussi inaccessible qu'elle, il aimait ses lèvres et ses francs sourires, son odeur et sa gentillesse.

Personne.

Personne n'avait jamais rien su de ses sentiments. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui lui avoué son amour ! Il aurait du répliquer immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis trop longtemps, lui avouer qu'il la trouvait incroyable, qu'il… Au lieu de cela, il restait tétanisé. Parce que soudainement il avait peur. Peur de lui faire de la peine. Une peine qu'il savait fatale, parce qu'il avait toujours rendu tristes les filles avec qui il était sorti. Ses filles qu'il avait séduites pour remplacer Ino qu'il savait aussi inaccessible et lumineuse que les rayons du soleil. Il avait voulut combler ce manque, ce besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de n'avoir ses sourires que pour lui seul. Il connaissait son odeur de lilas par cœur, mais il avait envie de s'immerger dedans en la prenant dans ses bras, en caressantes cheveux dorés, de goûter à ses lèvres. Mais il avait toujours cru que c'était peine perdue. Elle avait toujours semblé folle amoureuse de Sasuke, qui lui n'avait jamais reconnu ses qualités, qui l'avait blessée plus d'une fois. Puis il avait vu qu'elle s'était intéressée à Shikamaru, et Saï aussi. Il avait comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à devenir cette sorte de garçon qu'appréciait la jeune fille : désintéressé, froid, fort et taciturne. Il s'était alors lancé dans une folle course aux conquêtes, espérant toujours que l'une d'entre elles arrivent à remplacer Ino. Mais ça avait toujours été un échec total, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il avait brisé le cœur de ces filles, comme pour faire partager la douleur du sien, comme pour leur faire comprendre le sens du mot tristesse.

Et voilà qu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, le scrutant avec sérieux, sans peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de sa réponse, encore une fois elle l'impressionnait. Lui rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire une déclaration était mort de peur quant à sa réaction. Il ricana intérieurement, il avait caché cette peur derrière un masque d'une immuable assurance en sa présence comme un poltron incapable d'assumer ses sentiments. Il s'insulta d'avoir manqué de respect à Hinata en se moquant d'elle car elle ne voulait pas avouer son amour secret pour Naruto. Il n'était pas mieux ! Pourtant maintenant que ses désirs devenaient réalité, qu'il avait peur. Peur de la briser comme toutes ses autres filles, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de la rendre aussi triste que toutes les autres. Il ne supportait pas de faire souffrir et encore moins Ino ! Pourtant il avait brisé le cœur à beaucoup de filles, il les avait fait souffrir. Oui mais là c'était différent, là c'était Ino ! La jeune fille qui ne se doutait pas de son conflit intérieur, prit la parole.

« Tu sais quoi Kiba, moi aussi je te dois la vie, fit la fleuriste pour briser le silence. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais certainement morte.

- C'est le devoir d'un ninja de protéger ses amis, répondit Kiba en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. »

Ino resta un moment interdite. Le souffle coupé, son cœur avait cessé de battre et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, ce serait son premier pas pour avancer. Le plus dur. Il lui fallait être forte. Très forte. Alors la jeune fille, décocha son plus franc sourire sur son visage blafard. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, cachant sa peine derrière, comme toujours. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête, comme l'écho d'un douloureux souvenir.

_Amis._

_Juste amis._

« Tu as raison ! Tu sais, tu ressembles à Naruto quand tu dis ça !

- Quoi à ce Baka ? s'offensa ironiquement Kiba qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est la fin des visites, fit soudain Sakura en entrant doucement dans la chambre. »

Son regard émeraude passa de Kiba à Ino, puis d'Ino à Kiba cherchant une réponse quant au sujet de leur conversation. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissèrent entrevoir le chaos qu'était devenu leurs esprits, se contenant d'acquiesçaient. Kiba sortit rapidement de la pièce, lançant un joyeux « A demain ! » et son sourire ravageur. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Sakura se retourna d'un bloc vers son amie, aussi excitée qu'une gamine à son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

« Raconte-moi tout ! Tu lui as dit ? Il t'a répondu quoi ? Alors ? Alors ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient comme du champagne, plus impatiente qu'un matin de Noël. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ino se mit à pleurer. L'élève de Tsunade resta un moment interloquée avant de la prendre vivement dans ses bras, serrant les dents de colère de la voir dans cet état de détresse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Quant à Ino, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses hoquets, ni ses pleurs. Son cœur était déchiré et son esprit au bord du précipice. Mais le pas était fait. La fleuriste prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait pas choisit la voie de la facilité.

Avancer c'était douloureux.

Et dans un couloir de l'hôpital de Konoha, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun était adossé contre une porte d'où s'échappait de bruyants pleurs. Sa tête était entre ses mains, perdue dans ses réflexions, et sa douleur. La proie de ses conflits internes. Il l'avait rejetée.

Il avait peur de lui.

Il avait envie d'elle.

Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

_

* * *

Bon, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi hein ? c'est pas top... Très confus, je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous avez compris l'essentiel. Ben j'attends vos réactions, pas trop dures j'espère... Que pensez-vous du conflit de Kiba ? Pitiéééé... Le chapitre suivant éclaircira les zones d'ombres où pas compréhensibles donc ne me lâchez pas à cause de ce chapitre T.T_


	7. Quand Hinata s'en mèle

_Bonjours à vous :)_

_Voilà pour me faire pardonner mon retard, je mets rapidement la suite qui je trouve n'est pas aussi clair que je l'aurais souhaité (enfin en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'écris est confus ...)_  
_Bref, chapitre plus long (enfin je crois) qui j'espère vous plaira ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci à ceux-celles qui mettent un commentaire je crois bien que sans ça j'aurais arrêté._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Kiba s'écroula dans l'herbe verte. Le vent balaya son visage, le faisant frissonner comme au contact de la caresse d'une amante. A ses côtés, Akamaru somnolait après leur entraînement avec l'équipe 8. Kurénaï et Shino étaient partis depuis longtemps mais Hinata persistait à rester là, à s'acharner contre un arbre. Seuls ses coups brisaient le silence de cette fin d'après midi. Le jeune homme essayait de se vider la tête, de faire le tri dans ses pensées, d'essayer de comprendre où il en était. A vrai dire, nulle part. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires, les pleurs d'Ino à l'hôpital, sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de la douleur qu'il lui avait causée et qu'il avait voulut justement éviter. Soudain, les coups contre l'écorce du sapin s'arrêtèrent et le parfum vanille caractéristique de sa coéquipière se rapprocha de lui. Elle était intimidée, Kiba le sentit à la sonorité de son pas lorsqu'il battait le sol : petits pas, freinés et discrets. Elle allait aborder un sujet épineux, c'était une certitude. Il parla le premier, gardant les yeux fermés pour qu'Hinata ne soit pas encore plus gênée.

« Oui, Hinata ?

- Je…je voulais savoir si…enfin…

- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Ino et moi hier, la coupa le maître-chien.

- Ou…oui. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et elle non plus. Alors…

- Il n'y a rien à dire Hina. Absolument rien.

- Je ne te crois pas Kiba-kun. »

A cet instant, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, étonné par la réaction de sa coéquipière qui d'ordinaire ne cherchait pas à contredire ses amis.

« Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. J'ai réussit à te toucher pendant notre combat de tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas concentré, distant…Pas comme d'habitude. Quelque chose te perturbe. Et je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec Ino.

- On peut rien te cacher, soupira Kiba en se relevant à moitié.

- Tu veux en parler ? »

Ça c'était du Hinata tout craché. Toujours attentive, toujours compatissante, toujours là pour ses amis. Elle en oubliait parfois ses propres problèmes. Mais là, il avait besoin d'elle. Il laissa son regard s'égarait dans le paysage, murmurant à mi-voix ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps.

« Je…j'aime Ino. Voilà.

- En quoi c'est un problème, fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Apparemment elle aussi elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Hein, s'écria Kiba, mais… attend… Comment tu le sais ? Tu as écouté notre conversation ?

- Non, non, l'Hyûga sourit, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais.

- Ah…, déclara-t-il simplement sans vraiment comprendre.

- Alors, comme ça elle te l'a dit ?

- Ouais…, murmura-t-il doucement en détournant son regard.

- C'est super ! s'écria Hinata tout sourire. Tu…

- Je l'ai jetée Hina, annonça-t-il en la coupant. Je l'ai jetée pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop perdu dans ce qu'il pensait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si…

« Tu es égoïste Kiba.

- Pardon ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant pour faire face à sa coéquipière. Je n'ai fait que l'empêcher de souffrir ! J'ai refusé pour la protéger !

- Kiba…, souffla la jeune fille devant sa colère.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas la faire pleurer comme toutes les autres ! J'ai peur Hinata, j'ai peur de ses larmes, et de sa douleur ! Sa tristesse me terrorise ! »

Il était rouge de colère, de gêne et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait finalement pas à définir. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer sa peur, mais là c'était trop dur de la cacher à sa meilleure amie. Sa coéquipière resta quelques secondes figée. Interloquée par sa vive réaction, par son regard perdu, par le brusque changement dans ses yeux d'habitude rieurs.

« Mais Kiba, tu l'as fait autant souffrir en la rejetant qu'en sortant avec elle au risque de lui briser le cœur. Je crois que ce dont tu as vraiment peur… Ce…ce qui te fiche réellement ta trouille, c'est de t'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un que tu aimes pour de vrai. »

Hinata se leva à son tour, l'obligeant à croiser son regard de nacre. Les rôles s'inversaient, il était devenu aussi timide et gêné qu'elle et la jeune fille avait une assurance qu'habituellement il possédait. Ses mots allèrent se planter dans son esprit, comme des flèches glaciales. Si froides qu'elles le refroidirent d'un coup, faisant retomber sa colère et sa frustration, ses doutes et ses pensées se figèrent. Sa coéquipière continua avec la même sincérité.

« Tu n'as jamais été sérieux avec tes anciennes petites amies, nous le savons bien tout les deux. Et nous savons aussi d'où venait le problème. Tu as vraiment cru que je n'avais pas remarqué tes sentiments vis à vis d'Ino ? Je savais qu'avec aucune d'entre ces filles tu n'aurais de relation durable parce que la seule avec laquelle c'était possible était….

- Arrête Hina !

L'Hyûga se tu alors. Respectant son choix, même si elle le trouvait ridicule. Elle baissa la tête tandis qu'il relevait la sienne. Elle rougit devant son audace d'avoir dévoiler le fond de sa pensée à son ami. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant tout dire maintenant. Ça ne servait à rien de cacher ce qu'elle pensait. Elle releva son visage, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Ex…excuse m….moi Ki…Kiba-kun…. Mais… Tu ne…ne comprends pas, tu as pe…peur de ton amour alors tu…tu le rejettes mais…pour…pourtant…

- Arrête ! »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue, qu'elle dise la réalité à voix haute, qu'elle l'oblige à faire face à la vérité qu'il essayait d'oublier dans les baisers des autres filles. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles comme un gamin qui ne veut pas écouter sa mère. Et Hinata continuait, continuait…L'obligeant à admettre ce que volontairement il ignorait.

« Kiba… Tu as peur du bonheur que tu aurais à sortir avec I…Ino, tu as peur d'en souffrir, de…de souffrir et de la…la faire souffrir, reprit la jeune fille. Tu as peur mais c'est…c'est légitime, en t'engageant sincèrement avec quelqu'un, tu t'ou…t'ouvres et tu te mets à nu… Si ça se passe mal tu en souffriras bi…bien plus que lors…lorsque tu sortais de façon désinvoltes avec ces filles… C'est…C'est normal d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur.

- Tu…tu as peur Hina, s'étonna Kiba dont tous les sens étaient captivés par la voix de son amie.

- Oui…je suis morte de peur en…en réalité. Depuis que je sors avec Naruto je suis comblée. La chose que je désirais le plus au monde s'est…s'est réalisée et j'en ai… j'en ai peur. J'ai peur que mon plasir se…se brise et s'éteigne. Mais cet apaisement, ce bonheur, cette sensation de… de bien être et de douceur que j'ai en étant avec Naruto. C'est…c'est inestimable, et ça vaut tous les risques et toutes mes peurs. Kiba c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais… mais il faut quand même tenter d'aller chercher le bonheur, il ne faut pas renoncer. Parce que c'est un…un trésor qu'on mérite tous, toi autant que les autres. C'est si rare, si précieux un amour réciproque, il faut le chérir plus que tout. Cette…cette peur de faire souffrir Ino et de souffrir toi-même ne…ne doit pas t'empêcher de goûter au bonheur Kiba. En refusant, en rejetant Ino, tu vous fais souffrir tout… tout les deux, c'est stupide parce que vous…vous pourriez être heureux au lieu d'être tristes. Il suffit que… que tu acceptes de t'ouvrir à… à la personne que tu aimes, que tu acceptes ta peur que… que ça puisse finir mal, il faut que tu…que tu comprennes que tu pourrais être heureux avec…cette… cette relation. »

C'était la première, la toute première fois qu'il l'entendait parler aussi longtemps. Elle était si réservée, si timide, si gauche d'ordinaire. Aux côtés de Naruto, elle semblait s'ouvrir comme une fleur après un long hiver qui éclosait aux rayons du soleil. Sa relation la transformait… Elle était heureuse, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, ça se percevait dans ses gestes, se lisait dans son cœur. Kiba était jaloux. Il voulait cette étincelle qu'avaient les yeux d'Hinata, il la voulait dans les yeux azurs d'Ino. Il voulait ce bonheur qu'elle respirait, il le voulait lui aussi. Il voulait arrêter de faire semblant, il voulait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Il voulait sécher les larmes d'Ino, lui dire qu'il avait mentit, qu'il avait eut peur. Peur de la douleur, de la souffrance qu'ils pourraient avoir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait peur de lui briser le cœur, peur de lui faire de la peine. Lui avouer, qu'il avait peur de s'engager sincèrement.

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou depuis longtemps, qu'il avait toujours attendu qu'elle le voit enfin, qu'il avait espéré son regard comme on espère le ciel. Lui dire qu'il adorait son odeur lilas, sa détermination, son franc sourire, son courage. Lui dire qu'il aimait la fierté qu'elle dégageait, son assurance dans sa démarche et son odeur lilas… Lui dire qu'il voulait sécher ses larmes comme lors de leur mission, lui dire qu'il l'avait protégée du mercenaire non pas parce qu'il la considérait comme une amie mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle soit blesser, que son sang recouvre le sol. Il détestait l'odeur du sang autant qu'il adorait son odeur lilas. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là pour la soutenir dans son deuil d'Asuma. Lui dire…

« Raaaaaah, grogna-t-il faisant se réveiller Akamaru. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, rageant contre lui-même. Il était idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! IDIOT ! Il se cacha les yeux, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas affronter la vérité. Deux mains blanches vinrent alors se poser sur les siennes, deux mains qui sentaient la vanille. Deux mains qui le forcèrent à la regarder. Son regard se planta dans le sien. Il s'apaisa, calmé par les yeux heureux de son amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends Kiba-kun ? »

Et un sourire sauvage s'étala sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Après un clin d'œil, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et dévala en courant la colline, Akamaru sur ses talons. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, s'enchantant d'avance de ce qu'il allait se passer. Le regard radieux d'Hinata le suivait depuis l'ombre du cerisier.

Il courrait après le bonheur.

Il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe.

_

* * *

Voilà voilà... Heum ben j'aimerais bien un avis de votre part si ce n'est pas trop demander, savoir si ce que dit Hinata à Kiba est pas trop confus, si son explication est plausible etc... Et surtout si vous avez aimé aussi ^^_


	8. Sakura ne comprend pas !

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Bon, désolée pour le retard (encore je sais) mais là c'est parce que mon ordi a rendu l'âme emportant dans sa tombe tout mes dossiers j'ai du donc tout réécrire... Bref. Voilà le nouveau chapitre que je trouve nul. _

_Je n'ai pas réussit à rendre l'émotion je suis déçue mais bon tant pis on peut pas toujours réussir._

_Bonne lecture quand même !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

Il faisait beau, le ciel était d'un bleu des plus purs et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient le village encore endormi de Konoha. La douce brise de ce début de matinée balayait le visage encore pâle d'Ino. Elle respira avec bonheur l'air frais tout en quittant l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Heureuse de s'éloigner de sa chambre. Cette pièce blanche qui inexorablement lui rappelait le rejet de Kiba. Elle essayait depuis de l'oublier, tout en sachant qu'elle mettrait certainement longtemps avant de ne plus penser à son sourire. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris tout comme sa douleur, il ne restait en elle plus qu'une languissante tristesse qui la rendait quelque peu mélancolique. Malgré cela, elle ressentait une certaine fierté, elle avait fait le premier pas, quoi que douloureux, et s'était extirpée de son deuil d'Asuma. Et elle souriait. Un mince et petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. De sorte que ses amies ne s'étaient pas alarmer. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui savait. Qui savait combien elle avait pleuré, combien elle s'était sentie malheureuse, combien elle avait regretté de s'être déclarée. D'un accord muet, elles avaient décidé de ne plus en parler pour laisser la blessure se refermer, ne voulant pas la rouvrir par de cruels souvenirs. Ino savait pourtant qu'ignorer ce rejet n'était pas la meilleure solution, qu'elle ferait mieux de l'accepter plutôt que de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter la réalité. Dans ce domaine en tout cas. Dans la catégorie romance de sa vie, elle savait trop bien que ce qu'elle y verrait la démoraliserait, lui ferait de la peine et finalement ruinerait tout ses efforts pour avancer. Se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de se faire aimer, de se rendre désirable et de plaire à un homme… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de vivre en sachant cela. Alors, elle se voilait la face. C'était certes lâche, c'était certes une marque de faiblesse mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de se protéger d'autres blessures. Mieux valait déjà encaisser le refus de Kiba avant d'affronter de nouveaux problèmes.

Alors, elle s'était promise de faire comme si de rien n'était, avec le maître-chien, de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé. Même si affronter de nouveaux ses yeux noirs qui la faisaient vibrer, tout en souriant serait pour elle une douloureuse épreuve qu'elle savait pourtant inévitable.

Dans la rue, où seuls les commerçants vaquaient à leurs occupations, une silhouette familière se dessina au coin d'une rue. Et deux grands yeux émeraude croisèrent son regard azur.

« Sakuraaaa ! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant la chevelure rose de son amie.

- Inooooo ! lui répondit celle-ci en courrant dans sa direction. »

La fleuriste pouffa de rire devant le spectacle de la konoichi essayant tant bien que mal de courir vers elle, tout en tentant de ne pas faire tomber la pile de documents qu'elle portait. Ce fut peine perdue, Sakura finit par s'étaler de tout son long sous le rire de sonore de la blonde. L'élève de Tsunade grogna d'énervement et de colère face au plaisir que prenait son amie à se moquer d'elle. Au lieu de ramasser les feuilles volantes, elle s'élança dans la direction d'Ino prête à l'étrangler. Cette brusque réaction eut pour effet de rendre encore plus hilare la fleuriste, au lieu de lui faire peur comme le souhaiter la rose. En effet, le spectacle d'une Sakura décoiffée, les joues rouges de honte, de la terre sur la figure courrant comme une furie, prête à en découdre, lui procura un immense plaisir. Ce n'était pas souvent, que Sakura Haruno se couvrait de ridicule ! Son hilarité fut de courte durée, son amie venait de lui sauter à la gorge, souhaitent faire s'arrêter le rire d'Ino. Mais, bien qu'elle soit énervée, Sakura était aussi contente. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ino sourire, et rire. Surtout depuis l'épisode « Kiba ».

Tout en étripant une Ino qui ne pouvait se défendre tant elle était pliée de rire (sans savoir réellement pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter), Sakura repensa à Kiba. Ce dernier était venu la voir quelques heures après qu'il ait jeté Ino. Il avait déclaré vouloir parler à la fleuriste. Bien entendu, Sakura n'avait rien voulut savoir et surtout pas entendre parler d'une quelconque entrevue entre lui et Ino. Pour lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de la harceler pour le laisser entrer, elle lui avait balancé son poing dans le ventre. (Non sans un réel plaisir de frapper celui qui était à l'origine des larmes de son amie.) Le jeune homme en avait eu le souffle coupé, et sous la menace d'en recevoir un deuxième, il était parti. Sakura n'avait pas voulut en parler à Ino. Depuis leur réconciliation et devant l'état de détresse dans lequel la fleuriste était, la jeune fille s'était fermement promis de la protéger des éventuels chagrins que pourraient lui affliger les autres. Et donc de lui parler de Kiba. En fait, leurs rôles s'étaient inversés. Elle était devenue la protectrice d'Ino alors que c'était celle-ci qui l'avait toujours défendue quand elles étaient enfants. Comme la vie était étrange… Elle changeait les gens, les affaiblissait, les transformaient en leur faisait subir de douloureux chagrins… A cette pensée, l'image de Sasuke s'imposa à son esprit entraînant avec elle cette tristesse que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien. Une foule de questions l'assaillie.

Son cœur se serra.

« Ino ! »

A l'entente de cette voix, la blonde déglutit difficilement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de Sakura. Cette dernière se détacha d'un bloc de son amie.

« Va-t-en ! lui hurla-t-elle avec un regard noir. »

Kiba ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'élève de Tsunade céda à ses pulsions et s'élança vers le jeune homme qui semblait prêt à encaisser le coup imminent. Ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas posés sur le poing de Sakura qui s'approchait à grande vitesse de lui, ni sur les yeux emplis de colère de la rose, il se fichait totalement de cette furie qui fonçait sur lui. Toute son attention était fixée sur la silhouette d'Ino, son regard cherchait les yeux bleus de la jeune fille et il s'avança vers la fleuriste au grand désespoir de celle-ci. La jeune fille dû se retenir de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle essayait de calmer les tremblements de ses membres, tentant de faire bonne figure.

« Sakura, l'apostropha-t-elle. Arrête ! »

Son amie stoppa net, la voix de la konoichi la tirant hors de sa colère, lui rappelant qu'elles devaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune déclaration, aucun refus, aucun pleur. Grâce à l'intervention d'Ino, Kiba échappa certes à un coup de Sakura mais pas à un regard noir de celle-ci qui sous-entendait clairement sa pensée « Ne la fais pas pleurer ! Sinon je te tue ». La rose s'écarta de son passage, lançant un regard interrogateur à son amie, celle-ci tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire. Mais l'élève de Tsunade n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien à l'allure bancale de son amie qu'elle était apeurée. Pourtant, elle ne s'interposa pas, et commença à ramasser les feuilles éparses qui jonchaient le sol. Les fixant avec attention. Prête à intervenir.

« Merci, sourit le jeune homme, Sakura n'en a pas l'air mais elle frappe fort !

- Oui c'est vrai, tenta de répondre, naturellement Ino. »

Mais tout son être était en agitation. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles, ses yeux cherchaient une échappatoire à cette conversation, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était pas prête ! Pas encore ! Elle n'arriverait pas à soutenir son regard, à parler comme d'ordinaire, à faire comme si de rien n'était. Bien malgré elle, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle sut à cet instant que tout espoir de l'oublier lui, la déclaration et sa réponse, d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, lui serrait impossible. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ni le fait qu'il sache pertinemment quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard. Son esprit lui ordonnait de s'enfuir et par un effort de volonté, elle resta impassible et naturelle au possible. Ne trahissant pas le chaos qui régnait en elle.

Kiba quant à lui, la dévorait des yeux. Savourant du regard chacune de ses courbes, se noyant dans le bleu de son regard, résistant à la tentation de ses lèvres, s'imprégnant de son odeur lilas… Il puisa dans son image qu'il aimait tant, le courage de lui dire. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux affolés de la jeune fille.

« Il faut que l'on parle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il. Je…

- S'il te plait… Arrête. »

Ino ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage, elle n'était pas encore prête ! Sa fragile apparente tranquillité se brisa. Sans attendre son reste, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du maître-chien. Kiba resta éberlué et planté sur place, tel un clou qui vient de se prendre un puissant coup de marteau. Tout s'effondrer dans son esprit, et sa joie de tout lui avouer s'évanouie. Elle lui en voulait. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, elle ne voulait plus le voir… Mais il se reprit soudain. Pas question ! Il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper !

Ino entendit les pas qui se lançaient à sa poursuite. Elle aurait bien voulut accélérer le rythme, se mettre à courir, sprinter jusqu'à chez elle, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, encore un peu faible de sa perte de chakra. Elle maudit sa lenteur qui l'empêchait d'arriver chez elle le plus vite possible. Et bientôt, elle sentit sa main chaude se posait sur son bras, électrisant tout son corps. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se retourna d'un bloc et parla avec fermeté.

« Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Laisse-moi tranquille !»

Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle aurait voulut lui dire, ce n'était pas ça. En tout cas pas avec ce ton ! Elle voulait lui dire qu'il lui fallait du temps, plus de temps… Mais la colère et la frustration avaient pris le dessus sur tout autre sentiment, empêchant toute autre réaction que la violence. Quant à Kiba, il reçut sa phrase comme une gifle et retira sa main vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il la regarda s'éloigner vivement comme on regarde s'échapper un oiseau de sa cage. On en regrette la présence mais on ne peut l'empêcher de fuir sa prison. Jamais. Jamais elle ne serait à lui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à ce constat mais il n'oublia pas les paroles d'Hinata. Il lui devait la vérité.

« C'était un mensonge ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner. Son corps se tendit comme un arc.

« De quoi tu parles ? lança-t-elle interloquée. Tu n'as pas mentit que je sache. Tu as dit ce que tu pensais, on est amis. C'est tout. Moi…moi ça me va ! »

Elle retenait à grand peine ses sanglots, sa respiration était saccadée, elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse en paix. Sa présence était trop douloureuse, elle avait peur de la souffrance qu'il pouvait encore lui infligeait. Elle voulait retrouver sa fermeté, son assurance redevenir ce qu'elle était et quitter cette fille geignarde et triste qui lui collait depuis trop longtemps à la peau.

« Je…Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé Kiba.

- Non ! Pas question !

- S'il te plait ! implora-t-elle sans pour autant se retourner. S'il te plait… »

Sa voix sonna comme une prière, comme une supplique qui glaça le jeune homme. Elle reprit sa marche, cherchant à mettre le plus d'écart possible entre eux.

« Je ne me suis pas interposé parce que tu es juste mon amie ! »

Elle s'arrêta net, un frémissement la parcourut. Comme si l'espoir la caressait du bout du doigt, l'effleurant comme un songe trop beau qui s'échappe dès qu'on l'attrape. Perplexe, elle se retourna lentement. Mais ne dit rien. Attendant la suite, aussi tendue qu'un fil. Kiba se crispa, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Je l'ai fait parce que, je te considère comme plus qu'une amie, il détourna son visage incapable de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu es la fille avec qui j'ai envie d'être. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te le dire mais moi aussi... Moi aussi je… Je t'aime. »

C'était un murmure que le vent porta aux attentives oreilles d'Ino. Kiba bien qu'en agitation, savoura ces mots qu'il disait pour la toute première fois à une fille. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Dieu que cette attente fut longue...

« Mais…, commença-t-elle interloquée après une longue minute, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'avais peur voilà, il tenta de jouer la carte de la nonchalance espérant qu'elle y serait dupe, j'ai eu peur parce que… »

Les mots se bousculaient sous sa langue, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette peur, il se sentit soudain idiot d'avoir agit ainsi. Il avait été ridicule et finalement il comprit qu'Hinata avait raison il avait eu peur de souffrir et de la faire souffrir et c'était ridicule. C'était bête mais justifié, selon l'Hyûga. Enfin, il comprenait qu'elle avait raison. Les paroles de son amie résonnèrent dans son esprit comme une évidence. Mais avouer ça à Ino…

« Je…je ne voulait pas que tu souffres comme les autres,...j'avais peur de souffrir aussi. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Si vite et si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait bien entendu. En tout cas, l'avoir enfin avoué à voix haute lui procura un immense soulagement, comme s'il venait d'avouer sa faute, d'admettre la vérité sur lui-même. Il n'osa pas lever son regard vers elle, anxieux et pourtant soulagé. Il l'avait dit, mais il craignait sa réaction. Pour une fois Kiba Inuzuka était intimidé. Et intimidé par une fille qui plus est.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras qui l'encerclèrent. Deux bras fins et blanc qui embaumaient le lilas. Un frisson de bonheur le parcouru de part en part. Sans plus attendre, il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure d'or, inspirant au maximum son odeur, lui rendant son étreinte en poussant un gémissement d'apaisement. Ino frémit au contact de ses mains dans son dos, un vague de plaisir la submergea mais avant d'y céder elle devait dire quelque chose au maître-chien.

« Kiba… Tu es un idiot. Avec toi je prendrais tous les risques tu sais. Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir pour une part de bonheur !

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en croisant son regard bleu. J'ai été…

- Stupide ! Un imbécile ! Un crétin ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Bon ça va ! se vexa faussement le jeune homme. C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Ino rie, son âme débordant d'une foule d'émotion. Soulagement, bonheur, amour, excitation, joie... Trop de choses l'avaient bouleversée en trop peu de temps. Elle était perdue dans ses sensations, ses souvenirs et ses anciennes douleurs. Tout s'entremêlait dans son esprit, mais elle s'en fichait. Rien d'autre n'exister à part Kiba et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Ce dernier lui releva le menton et la fixa quelques secondes, s'abreuvant de son image. Puis, incapable de se contenir, il l'embrassa sauvagement. Avec toute sa passion, sa frustration accumulée depuis des années, lui faisant part de son amour et de son bonheur enivrant. La jeune fille répondit avec autant ardeur à son baiser, libérant son désir qui rugit comme une tempête dans son être. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, comme pour le retenir, lui interdire de s'échapper. Lui, se colla un peu plus à son corps. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle, tels une prison. Une prison dont elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Ses membres brûlaient de passion, elle voulait que cet instant dure pour toujours. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, leurs regards brûlants se croisèrent et ils cédèrent à nouveaux au besoin de goûter les lèvres de l'autre. Encore et encore.

Plus loin en amont, Sakura qui venait de ramasser toutes ses feuilles, les lâcha tout d'un coup. Les laissant danser au grès du vent, elles valsaient entre elles, célébrant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Akamaru aboyait comme pour féliciter son maître tandis que des yeux émeraudes restaient écarquillés, et des lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent s'échapper un murmure de surprise. Sakura ne comprenait pas.

Comme bien des commerçants qui venait d'assister à la scène.

* * *

_Bon votre avis ? Même s'il fait pas plaisir c'est toujours de bien d'avoir un commentaire pour voir le problème. Donc voilà..._


	9. Epilogue

_Bonjour ! :)_

_Et bien je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre qui sera le dernier de cette fanfic qui j'espère vous a divertie et que vous avez apprécié ! Je suis désolée pour tous ces désagréables retards..._  
_En tout cas merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui laissent des commentaires ! _

_Pour finir : BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI A TOUS (SURTOUT CEUX QUI ME LAISSE DES COMMENTAIRES !)^^_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

Elle avait sous le bras un gros bouquet de jacinthes et dans le cœur un apaisement infini. Son pas était déterminé, sa démarche assurée et sa mine radieuse. Elle avançait rapidement entre les tombes, avec une hâte non dissimulée. Comme toutes les semaines depuis qu'il était mort, elle allait se recueillir. Ce n'était plus la culpabilité qui la poussait à y aller mais plutôt une douce mélancolie des jours où il était encore parmi eux ainsi que le respect et l'affection qu'elle lui avait portés.

La semaine avait été riche en émotions, son travail de médecin à l'hôpital de Konoha était aussi éprouvant qu'agréable. Effacer la douleur des patients, lire les remerciements sur le visage des proches et avoir ce sentiment de satisfaction de faire ce travail, étaient pour elle agréable et la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de repenser au désespoir dans lequel elle s'était trouvée des années plus tôt. Mais elle n'en oubliait pas ce qu'elle avait compris. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer cela : il ne fallait pas se laisser dépérir. Elle avait appris que le plus terrible n'était pas d'avancer sur le chemin de la vie mais plutôt de rester immobile, ne rien faire et se laisser sombrer dans la douleur. Maintenant, elle avait retrouvé son caractère autoritaire et impulsif, sa bonne humeur et son sourire, sa compassion et sa joie de vivre.

Elle arriva devant la tombe qui malgré les années, et grâce aux entretiens réguliers, de Kurénai, Shikamaru, Chôji et elle-même, était toujours aussi propre et clair qu'au premier jour. Elle retira un bouquet fané et mit à la place le sien, tout frais à côté d'un autre de roses blanches que Kurénai et son fils avait dû déposer quelques jours auparavant. Elle sourit à la vue d'un paquet de cigarette à demi-entamé qui était posé sur la tombe, cela ne pouvait venir que de Shikamaru. Elle reconnue sans peine la trace récente du passage de Chôji : des chips écrasées jonchaient le sol.

Elle se retourna au cri que venait de pousser le petit garçon qui courait entre les tombes. Il poursuivait un petit chien, insouciant de la rigueur et du silence qu'imposait normalement ce lieu. Il riait aux éclats, ce doux son embaumant l'air de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle sourit de plaisir lorsqu'une brise fraîche se leva, soulevant ses longs cheveux blonds tout en rafraîchissant l'atmosphère brûlante de cet été chaud. Elle parla quelques minutes avec la pierre froide de la tombe, n'ayant pas perdu cette habitude qu'elle avait de discuter avec le fantôme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles de Konoha et les anecdotes des missions, elle s'éloigna. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle venait, elle reparti mélancolique et triste mais pas coupable ou désespérée comme avant.

« Asuma ! Interpella-t-elle le garçon. »

L'enfant courut dans sa direction, le petit chien sur ses talons. Il se jeta dans ses bras, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Du haut de ces trois ans, blond comme les blés et adorable comme il l'était, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange. Bien que son caractère autoritaire et impulsif donnait du fil à retordre et faussait un peu la comparaison.

« A fini maman ? lui demanda-t-il soucieux, va voir papa ?

- Oui mon ange, on va voir papa, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ah ! Maman regarde ! s'excita Asuma en gigotant dans ses bras. »

Elle regarda dans la direction que le petit garçon pointait du doigt. Il s'agissait de son père, qu'il apostropha avant de s'échapper des bras de sa mère pour courir dans sa direction. Il hurla de plaisir en sautant sur l'homme, qui le chatouilla en riant. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle et répondit à leur salut. Le père cria son prénom et elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre.

Son époux l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard contrarié de leurs fils visiblement mécontent de partager sa mère. Mais il se consola bien vite lorsqu'elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue toute rose après sa course dans le cimetière. Asuma sourit et se percha sur les épaules de son père, tout content de surplomber le monde, tandis que son père rappelait le petit chien et qu'Ino glissait sa main dans celle de Kiba. Après un dernier regard pour la tombe blanche, elle partit. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter son senseï, elle savait qu'il fallait toujours continuer son chemin comme il l'avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, jamais elle n'aurait pu goûter au bonheur et sa vie n'aurait été plus que regret et amertume.

_« Même si la détresse est grande, même si les malheurs vous accablent et même si l'avenir semble douloureux et sombre, il ne faut pas s'arrêter d'avancer. Car la lumière peut apparaître à tout moment si on fait l'effort de croire toujours au bonheur. »_

_

* * *

Allez, comme c'est le dernier chapitre tous ceux qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout me laisse un commentaire ! :P_

_D'ailleurs petite question : il y a un indice qui permet de deviner qui est le père ^^l'avez-vous trouvé ? Et sinon quels sont vos avis et critiques ?_


End file.
